Various techniques have been deployed in content delivery networks to reduce bandwidth consumed by delivery of content. Currently, the main technique for reducing video bandwidth is data compression, which if not lossless, provides a degraded service from delivery of native content. During periods of high network congestion, bandwidth needed to sustain a burst of multimedia traffic is usually not optimized Large scale networks can re-route traffic, or add forecasted bandwidth in anticipation of a large scheduled event (e.g., Super Bowl, World Series, etc.).